dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Neo Tri-Beam
& or & |similar='Chain Destructo Disc Barrage' }} '''Neo Tri-Beam' (新気功砲, Shin Kikōhō; lit. "New Energy Control Cannon") is a significantly more powerful version of the Tri-Beam used by Tien Shinhan. Overview First, Tien puts his hands together by the tips of his fingers and thumbs, and zooms in on the target through the "triangle" in between his hands. Once he gathers enough energy, he shouts "Tri-Beam, ha!" and fires many Tri-Beams at the opponent while repeating "ha!" multiple times, depending on how much he repeats the attack. However, the major drawback of the technique, as with the original, is that it drains Tien's life force, greatly harming and being able to kill him with repeated use. Tien used this attack to stall Cell in his Semi-Perfect form so Android 18 could escape with an injured Android 16. Although Cell was leagues ahead in strength and the Neo Tri-Beam did not inflict any real damage, Cell was unable to escape the repeated attacks and kept getting blasted into the ground. However, overusing the Neo Tri-Beam took a toll on Tien and he eventually collapsed from exhaustion. Before Cell could kill Tien, Goku appeared using Instant Transmission and took the unconscious Tien and Piccolo back to Kami's Lookout to recover. Appearances in games The Neo Tri-Beam also appears named Converging Beam in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and named Neo Ki Blast Cannon the ''Budokai'' series. It is named Neo Tri-Beam in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is Tien's Ultimate Blast; in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, it appears as a larger version of the Tri-Beam in energy wave form, but this is changed in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, 3, and Tenkaichi Tag Team. It is a support attack in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2; Tien appears above the battlefield and repeatedly strikes downwards, which can easily turn the battle in the user's favor if the technique hits. Neo Tri-Beam is also one of Tien's super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Tien uses the move as his Ultimate skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and can teach it to the Future Warrior if he is selected as their master in DLC pack 1. Rather than health or ki, the attack drains stamina, and can be repeatedly used to track and destroy a target. Trivia * Even though the Neo Tri-Beam did not inflict any "real damage" on Semi-Perfect Cell, it is still shown (this is much more evident in the Manga) that the attack did more than just push him down. Based on Cell's facial expressions and way he was thrown around, plus the fact that he had bruises and burn marks when he came up, indicates that Cell at least suffered some form of minor damage, even though the maneuver did not weaken him. Gallery References ru:Шин Кикохо Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Energy barrage techniques